


Past a Smile's Surface

by killunary



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Asha's so radiant like her beauty is just truly unreal, F/M, Have y'all seen Asha's natural hair though!? Cuz it's so fuckin beautiful!!, My whack ass still hasn't watched her cover of that one song like I really, gotta hop to watching that asap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Smiling had become second nature to her.





	Past a Smile's Surface

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe how fuckin nice Josie stans are though like omg first josiesriverdale writes me a gift and then StoryTeller1212 like they're both the sweetest!! I love both the fics they dedicated to me so much, though.:') Ashleigh is literally so fuckin funny though y'all like lmao did y'all see her tweeting those pussycat memes!? She's just so unabashedly dorky and I just love it. When will she become my friend?:'( To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Melody opened her eyes, keeping her eyes trained on the ceiling for a little bit before her head turned to stare at her phone resting on her nightstand. She grabbed it, holding it out in front of her face. 4:30 was the time staring back at her. Melody sighed, getting up, throwing her legs over the side of her bed. She picked up the framed photograph she always kissed before she turned in for bed. A tear rolled down her face, landing on the glass that protected the picture from outside harm. Melody sniffled, wiping away some oncoming tears. Not a day went by where she didn’t miss her parents dearly.

           

Melody set the picture down, leaving her room to go check up on her grandmother. The teenager smiled as she stared down at the sleeping woman. She kissed the side of her head before leaving the room but not before making sure to close the door. She didn’t feel like trying to get back to sleep so Melody threw on a hoodie before making her way outside. A walk would do her some good.

           

She’d never forget the day she learned of the car accident. She had been over at her grandmother’s that day. One moment Melody was sitting on the couch watching TV and the next she’d been gathered into the arms of her sobbing grandmother. Hugging her and rubbing her back was all Melody could do as she waited for Yolanda to recollect herself. It had been Melody’s turn to cry when Yolanda told her the horrible news.

           

Heartsickness could be deadly and Melody knew Yolanda had been dealing with it. She had lost both her daughter and son-in-law in one fell swoop, after all. Melody couldn’t lose her, too and so she did everything in her power to seem happy, to seem like the death of her parents wasn’t tormenting her every day. Melody would always smile in her grandmother’s presence, some of the despair in her heart abating slightly whenever Yolanda smiled back.

           

Melody always felt so relieved when she was alone. She could finally release all the pent up tears when she was alone. She made sure to cry silently, however. She didn’t want to alert her grandmother, after all.

           

“Hey, you!”

           

Melody looked up, countenance brightening at the sight of Reggie. “Hi!” She was a little surprised when Reggie gently pulled her into him. He smelled so nice.

           

“And here I thought I was an early riser,” Reggie said, pulling back to smile cheekily at Melody. He frowned. The light in Melody’s pretty eyes wasn’t shining as bright. “You okay?”

           

Melody put on her best smile. “I’m fine.” He may have pulled away but he still had both his hands on her waist. She didn’t mind but that didn’t mean it didn’t make her heart speed up and her face feel warm.

           

Reggie didn’t believe her but accidentally upsetting her terrified him. He gave her a gentle smile. “Care to take a walk with me, m’lady?”

           

Melody giggled. “Sure!”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
